alleys
by Misusedghost1998
Summary: Santana has been apart from Brittany for a year and Brittany decides to surprise her by going up to new York to see her. But Brittany finds Santana all bloody in a alley.


**Title: alleys**

**Pairing: Brittany/ Santana**

**Rating: m**

**Prompt: Santana has been apart from Brittany for a year and Brittany decides to surprise her by going up to new York to see her. But Brittany finds Santana all bloody in a alley.**

Brittany pov. 

Maybe coming to look for Santana was a bad idea at this time of night. Maybe she was in a club somewhere or working? I should have stayed and waited until morning but I haven't exactly got anywhere to stay. Just me and my car in this enormous lively city. Well it's usually lively. But given the fact I'm strolling down some random alley way at 2am makes it a exception.

I've left my car on the street. Damn thing ran outta gas. So now I'm alone walking down this eery back alley with no light besides the odd few working street lamps radiating their glossy glow onto my face and path. Either side or me walls tower and black bags of God knows what are pulled up against them making the air smell vile.

I'm not even sure why I'm walking down here. It's hopeless. I've explored every street this city has to offer with no sign of her. Maybe what Mike told me was right. I shouldn't have came here alone.

Deciding I had nothing better to do, I buried my hands in the pockets of my sweat pants and hung my head to kick a rather large rock on the pavement watching as it rolled along the gravel and came to stop at the foot of one of the bags slumped against the wall. It let out a small whimper.

Wait that's not right. Bags don't whimper?

"S-santana?" I called nervously feeling the cool air drift up my spine with sudden fear. My reply was yet a other whimper so I had no choice but to edge closer to the source of the noise.

But what I found caused a unpreventable scream to rip through my lips and send me dropping to my knees.

There she was, slumped against the cool brick, her clothes all tattered and blood dribbling from her mouth.

Santana.

My hand reached out to touch her cheek softly, wiping away the blood and tears.

"Shh it will be OK Santana. Im here now. W-what happened?" I asked slowly as not to alarm her. Her head was still hung and her eyes refused to meet me.

"I-i don't remember...gimme a second."

"Santana look at me" I sighed, wiping away more blood stand dribbling from her chin and tilting it upwards so her eyes finally connected with mine.

"B-britt?" She gasped, fighting the pain to lunge into me, throwing her trembling arms around my shoulder and squeezing me tightly.

"I gotta be dreaming. I'm in a hospital in a coma or something, this can't be happening." She stuttered after pulling away and leaning her heavy head back against the wall.

Despite the circumstances, I smiled a goofy grin and sat besides her. "Well this beta not be your dream cause that's real confusing for me"

She gave a small chuckle but hissed in pain at her actions, leaning her head delicately against my shoulder.

"So you gonna tell me how you ended up like this?" I questioned as I took her shaking hand in my own to sooth her shivering body.

"I-it was n-nothing, just Rachel's boyfriend that's all. He hit me"

I gasped and snapped to my feet, leaning down to carefully help Santana to her feet, guiding her to place her arm around my shoulder to balance her limping body.

"Name and address and I'm beating him up" I snapped, gripping my ex-girlfriends waist tightly to keep her as grounded as possible.

"No don't Brittany, he's living with Rachel. I don't wanna go back there. I don't wonna live there anymore." She began to sob as we started slowly moving forward to escape the darkness of the midnight alley.

"Is there a motel around here?" She asked after a few moments of comfortable silence and walking.

I snigggered slightly and gripped tighter at her waist just so I could feel her body so flush against mine again, like it used to be.

"I dunno you live around here. I guess my car? It's free!" I laughed as the exit of the alley came into sight.

"I'm just a little disorientated I guess and yeah that sounds good, I miss our back seat cuddles." She joked causing a smile of adoration to creep onto my lips.

"I missed you so much Santana" I admitted, slowing down as we began to be exposed to the bright street lights of the empty street.

"I missed you too Brittany. So um... have you-you moved on yet?" She asked shyly, stopping by my night black Ford to lean her tired body against it.

I unlocked the car with a flash and a beep then pulled open the back door, gesturing for Santana to rest inside. She nodded and slowly crept inside and sitting up against the closed door. I followed her inside and sat as far away as possible to give her enough space to rest.

"No san..of course I haven't moved on from you. But my parents have... they moved state so I live in Lima...alone"

I watched her head tilt to the side curiously. I could tell she had a question to ask but she shook it off.

"So...have you got a job yet?" I asked, beginning to feel a little more comfortable around santana, forgetting the year we spent apart and feeling like we'd never parted.

"Well I started off in a band but we broke up for drug problems so then I searched Broadway until I found a job as a back in dancer for show girls." She giggled. "How about you?"

My eyes remained a little widened for a moment before I shook the image from my mind and replied. "Um... back in dancer? Hot...and um yeah I'm a dance instructor. Well assistant"

Santana smiled widely and stared deeply into my eyes like she used to back when we were high-school sweethearts.

"Urgh why did that idiot even punch you" I snapped, ending the silence and feeling the anger flood back to me at the sight of the last remainder of blood dripping from her nose.

"Nah nah I deserved it. I was a ass to his girlfriend. If someone was a ass to you I do the s-"

She momentarily choked on her own words, glaring up at me in shock.

"I-i can call you my girlfriend can't I? Are we still...together?" She stuttered uncomfortably, shifting against the back seats slightly.

"Yes Santana. Soul mates remember?" I smiled warmly down at her. She returned the relieved smile and untenced again, relaxing against the window.

"Santana?" I started, taking a deep breath before continuing "do-do you want to come back and live with me in Lima?" I asked, watching the smile grow widely across her face.

"Brittany.." she breathed, snaking her head disbelievingly "that would be... amazing"

We shared a laugh and I dived forward to seal the gap between us in a tight hug, breathing in the addictively sweet smell of her perfume remaining on the crook of her neck, pulling away to cuddle up close to her and laying my head on her shoulder.

"I wanna kiss you so bad right now Brittany but I'm covered in blood and look like something lord T dragged in."

I scoffed and shuffled up in the seat, moving our faces closer together. Perfect kissing distance.

"Just kiss me Santana I don't care, Its kinda hot...I've missed you so much"

The moment I gave her permission, our lips crashed together for The first time in a year, her hand roaming up to dive into my hair as out lips opened to depthen the kiss.

The taste of her iron tasting blood on my tongue was kind of unusual but it never stopped me from allowing Santana to pull me back to straddle her as she lay flat across the seats.

"OK then, in the morning we will grab your stuff from Rachel's and head back to Lima... after I get gas...And after I beat that guy up!" I panted after our lips parted, keeping my hand kneading the skin of her waist, loving the feel of the friction.

"No, no Brittany" she insisted, " you think the blood was hot... well I already beat him up. He went down like a sack of sweaty old potatoes... speaking of which, how's finn?"

I let out a loud laugh and shook my head. Same old Santana. "That explains allot. And yes the thought of that turns me on allot... but I don't know about Finn. He's in the army or something. How's Q?"

She brought her hand up to caress the skin of my cheek, propping herself up on her free elbow to kiss me once more.

"She's fine. She's on a break from Yale so I met up with her last week. She's still fighting for Berry though. Not sure how she hasn't managed to end up like me." She explained after our lips parted.

"Has She came out to her parents yet?" I asked, picking up her hand from my waist, kissing it and holding it in midair for a moment and stroking it with my thumb.

"Yeah their really supportive like ours were" she nodded, taking my other hand in hers and giving it the same treatment I gave hers while staring into my eyes with her beautiful brown ones sending chills down my spine.

"I've missed you so much Santana" I breathed.

"I've missed this"

"I've missed your abs. How are they doing by the way?" She winked, parting one pair of our entwined hands to graze her palm over my taught stomach letting out a small "wow"

"Yeah I'm on this new fitness schedule for the dance school" I stuttered, slightly distracted by the amazing feeling of Santana's hand lovingly stroking at my muscles.

"Fucking good schedule..." she giggled, pulling me down to lie atop of her and kissing me softly again.

"What now?" I chuckled with a Dippy grin on my features.

"have you... um... had sex since i left?"

"Course not! I was saving it all for you Santana. Have you?" I answered partly honest. It's not really necessary that I tell her about the whole vigorous masturbation thing.

"Hell no! I don't want anyone but you Brit Brit. I promise you it will be worth the wait."

And we kissed again, slower And more passionate this time as she brought her hands up to the hem of my shirt.

"B-but shouldn't we get like a motel or something? Are you even ready for this?" I breathed heavily, forcefully stopping santanas hungry lips only to attach mine to the addictively sweet tasting skin of her neck.

"Look around Brittany, it's like 2.30am, there's no one around and yes baby, I'm ready. I've been waiting for this for a year. I just want you so badly. Are you?"

I nodded surely and felt my shirt being pulled up off my body so had to detach my lips from Santana for a moment to allow removal of the unwanted garment.

"Oh God Britt. Your so hot, please don't stop this fitness schedule." Santana pleaded below me before I planted a steamy hot kiss on her already swollen lips.

Her hands made their way up to my bra clasp, playing teasingly at the elastic as out tongues mingled heatedly.

"Just get it off Santana" I pleaded, biting my lip as my bra fell onto the mat below the seat and santanas lips immediately attacked my already erect nipple, swirling her tongue around the bud and biting down slightly only to soothe the light pain with a stroke of her talented tongue.

I began to moan as she payed the favour to my opposite breast then parted out bodies to rip away her own shirt so I could relish in the amazing sensation of our skin touching once again, sparking fireworks of love and desire deep with in me.

"Do you want me Brittany?" Santana asked in a rasped voice as my lips began sucking and kissing at my favorite area on her neck causing a strangled moan to spill after her words.

"Of course I want you baby, I want you so badly" I panted as her fingers unbuckled my belt in a painfully slow action, her hands slipping around the material to squeeze my ass before slipping the joggers down to my knees, caressing up and down my thighs making more fireworks erupt inside me.

"How wet are you for me Brit Brit?" She rasped, stroking the skin behind my knees that she knew made me whimper with lust.

"I'm like a ocean baby" I almost growled with lust. And judging by the feeling of my arousal seeping through my panties, that was no word of a lie.

"Let's see then" she smirked, coiling her fingers around the waist band of my panties and tugging them to join my joggers around my knees before slipping two digits through my dripping folds.

"-Oh yes!" We both cried simultaneously. "Please Santana I need you so bad..."

And with my final plead, two moist finger were thrust inside of me effortlessly, her thrusts beginning in a deep and steady rhythm.

"Uh Oh God Santana!" I cried, placing one thigh between her two so she could grind against me as her fingers pumped in and out of me magically.

My head was thrown back as I rode her fingers mercesly, crying with pleasure as she added a third finger and began pumping harder and faster, curling her fingers to explore every inch of my body she hadn't been a part of for a year, smiling and moaning in pleasure as she found that perfect spot that sent a scream of her name around the car walls.

"Oh he's santi that's it! Righhht there! Don't stop!" I pleaded as she too closered climax, grinding her denim covered self down harder and faster against my bare thigh.

"Come for me Brit Brit" she panted, thrusting hard against that spot several last times before I fell apart around her, starts erupting behind my forced shut eye lids and unstoppable moans and cries spilling past my lips. The sound of Santana also coming hard made my orgasm intensify and my body fell limp against hers with the sound of nothing but out irregular breathing and heart beats filling the musky air.

"I love you so much Brittany" Santana giggled after a peaceful moment of deafness. "That was amazing!"

I snuggled up under her arm, cuddling against her bare chest and kissing her color bone lovingly a few times.

"I know. I love you too santana. More than you know."

**Hey! I know that was bit random... I just couldn't help myself! Please drop me a review! I'm no good at OC's. ^_^ thanks.**


End file.
